Dry processing grain having low moisture content (<10%) results in shattered or poorly processed product since the kernels are hard and brittle. Adding moisture to the grain softens the kernels, making the grain easier to roll, pellet, extrude, and mill, as well as producing a higher quality product.
Grain conditioners are materials added to the grain to increase moisture uptake from water and/or steam and soften the grain before or during processing. Examples of conditioners that have been used to improve moisture absorption include lecithin, lignosulfonate, surfactants, sarsasponin, yucca extracts, and enzymes. Use of conditioners decreases energy use of feed mill apparatus, increases the life of the rollers and other mechanical processing devices, and increases the rate of grain processing. Some conditioners are designed with an additional function of improving the quality and digestibility of the conditioned grain by breaking down the seed coat of the grain and making the starch more available.
Grain conditioning may also refer to spraying grain kernels with water before they are milled or otherwise processed for rendering the grain tougher and less brittle, and processing may be as simple as attaching a garden hose to a grain auger, to using sophisticated apparatus in large feed manufacturing plants having conveyors and horizontal cross augers. Feed manufacturers generally increase the moisture content of grains to between 12 wt. % and 25 wt. % using a conditioning process.
Additives for improving the lubricity of feed materials while remaining on the surface thereof have been described.